Fox girl
by Pollykins21
Summary: Pauline Fox a Canadian runaway. A secret shes hiding. The host club? Working in a maid cafe that Kyoya visits often... read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction! Yay! and I ask all readers to be kind if you don't like it please don't trash it! I don't own Ouran or the characters I only own my OCs Thanks!**

I am not the person everyone thinks I am. Heck… I'm not even close. Always hidden beneath this mask. No one knows.. no one can know…

My name is, Pauline Fox, I am 17 and have an above average intelligence, not that I show it… I have long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin (being half Irish and half Ojibwa) I wear glasses, and have an hourglass figure. I hate wearing dress but I don't dress like a boy. I like to read and I am an exceptional cook, having won competitions while still living in Canada. You see I live by myself in Tokyo, Japan. For years I hated living in that place with that awful woman, whom made me do everything and never loved me. I worked two jobs for years saving money and slowly doing research on where to go throwing anyone off my trail by looking at places I never intended to go to. I ran away from during summer break before my last year in high school. I never thought I'd make it but I did and I'm free.

I live in a small one bedroom apartment and work in a maid cafe, partly as a chef and partly as a waitress. Starting tomorrow I will be going back to school, you see once I got here I did all my research manually, and looked into schools and applied to Ouran High School, through Scholarship and they accepted me (not surprised). The only thing I worry about is keeping my secret, no one can find out….


	2. Chapter 2

It's my first day at Ouran High School as a third year. I was not worried about going to school. I'd most likely stay to myself and get my work done, not bothering to make friends might be the easiest way to get through this year. The yellow marshmallow dress was the ugliest thing I have ever seen. I was not wearing that dumb thing so instead I talked to Souh-san and told him I could not afford a uniform… sadly he thought I'd look adorable in it and gave me one for free. I then explain to him that dress and I don't go well together and I would not wear it. We compromised. I ended up wearing a black of dress pants with a white blouse and a blue blazer (Female design) with the Ouran crest on the left chest. after getting ready for school I walked the short distance from my house to the school and made my way to class. I awkwardly introduced myself.. stupid me saying my first name before my last.. I had forgotten that I needed to switch around her in Japan. The class laughed at my awkwardness and I was told to take a seat in the back beside a short blonde kid and the window. I spent most of the class sketching a flower in my sketchbook. Waiting for the lunch bell to ring. Once it finally did I heard the unfamiliar voice of a small child beside me

"Hello Fox-san! My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni and this is Morinozuka Takashi, but you call me Honey and him Mori! It's nice to meet you!" The small blonde smiled at me with pink flowers floating around him.

"Hi Honey, Mori, it's a pleasure to meet you, you may call me Pauline." I smile and explained.

After the introduction the boys took off to the lunchroom to meet up with their friends. I stayed in the classroom while I ate the Wild rice and mushroom dish I had made for lunch. Finally school was and I could leave! Before I could make my escape Honey stopped me at the door and invited me to some club he and Mori are in.

"I'm sorry Honey, but I have to go to work now, but maybe I'll come check it out tomorrow!"

"Sure see you tomorrow Pauline" Honey excitedly took off down the hall with Mori.

 **At Work:**

As soon as I got to work my boss was telling me that they needed me on the floor tonight instead of in the kitchen. I agreed and changed into my maid uniform. Back in Canada I worked in a library and in a restaurant and did volunteer work in my high school's restaurant. Learning how to cook, serve, host and many other things I had tons of experience and my resume was impressive. While working I served a few students that I had seen at school just hours before. In the middle of my shift, a very attractive guy came in to the cafe. He was quite tall, wore glasses and, have black hair and a lean body. Of course I had to serve him.

"Hello sir. My name is Maid Fox, what can I get for you?" I asked introducing myself the way I practiced for this certain part of the job.

"Yes, Hello, I'll take a cup of tea." He said cooly without looking up from his little black book (*cough* Death note *cough* *cough*) that he was writing in.

"Sure thing master." I replied as a maid would smiling and turning away to go get his tea.

When I returned he had put his book down and actually looked at me.

"Oh miss Fox, I've heard about you from Honey-senpai." He smiled charmingly as he recognized my name and most likely my appearance, since I don't look like a Japanese person.

"That's nice to hear master." I replied trying to keep my act up for sake of my job.

"I must tend my other patrons, call me if you need anything master." I bowed and took my leave.


	3. Chapter 3

After work last night I went home any baked some chocolate chip cookies. My favourite! I thought that if I was going to check out this club I should at least bring something with me. A polite gesture where I come from! After making the cookies I cleaned up can went to bed. There is one thing I should tell you. You like I said I have this secret nobody knows but me! Well you see I'm a shapeshifter. To be more specific I can only turn into a red tail fox. I know awesome right! But there is a downfall to this I can change into my fox form whenever but, when I sleep I can't control it and I turn into my fox form every time I fall asleep. I know strange right? This is part of the reason I live alone now and part of the reason why I ran away. I also had my file for school sealed tightly.

Next Day!

All my classes were so boring I was smart enough to understand all of and none of it challenged me so I spent all day working on a drawing of m fox form. Apparently Honey noticed.

"Pauline-chan why haven't you been listening to the lessons?"

"Honey I don't need to listen to these lessons. I already know all of this." I smile sheepishly

"Oh WOW! Pauline-chan you're so smart and good at drawing!" The small third year gushed.

"Thanks Honey-chan!"

It's now the end of the school day and I was headed towards music room number three. Honey told me this is where they hold their club after school. After wandering around the school, I finally found the room I was looking for. I wasn't weather if I should knock or just walk in. I walked in hoping that it would be alright. I had the cookies with me that I baked the night before. As I opened the door I swear someone threw flower petals at me. I blinked confused as I stood in front of a group of six boys and a cross-dresser. The only thought I had when Mitsukuni ran up to me was 'why is she wearing a boy's uniform'. Honey jumped into my arms.

"Pauline-chan you made it."

"Yeah I didn't want to let you down I told you I stop by didn't I?"

Some blonde with purple eyes popped out of nowhere

"Well hello there princess you must be the new scholar student, welcome to the host club!" The boy handed me a flower. Where have I seen him before or who does he look like? I thought to myself.

"Miss Fox it's good to see you again." The black haired boy from yesterday called out.

"I'm sorry I still don't know your name.."

"Ootori Kyoya, It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said charmingly.

Soon enough I was staring into two pairs of golden eyes

"And who might you be?" The twins asked in perfect unison.

"My name is Fox Pauline, please call me Pauline."

"Miss Fox is a third year honor student here on scholarship just like haruhi."

"How did you know that Ootori-san?" I questioned

"and who are you two twins?"

"I'm Hikaru"

"I'm Kaoru"

"We're the Hitachiins" They said in unison.

"Haruhi isn't that a girls name?" I pondered

"Well of course not, how could you say such a thing!" the strange blonde with purple eyes exclaimed.

"Pauline-chan what's in the box?" Honey tugged at my sleeve as he asked.

"Oh I almost forgot! Here Honey, I made you some cookies. I thought that I shouldn't come empty handed since you were so nice to invite me here."

"Oh how ladylike of you Pauline-senpai!" The blonde exclaimed.

"This here Is Souh Tamaki. The president of our club." Kyoya explained.

"Well that makes sense. I thought he reminded me of Chairman Souh." Tamaki went on about how Haruhi should hang out with me so she could become girlier.

"Hey is Haruhi a girl?" I randomly ask everyone looks at me in shock except Kyoya and Mori.

"Yeah, I am a girl." Haruhi responded rather unfazed that I knew.

"I cancelled all of our appointments today when Honey-senpai told me you were going to stop by. I thought this might happen." Kyoya stated cooly.

"It's not really that hard to tell." Tamaki deadpans obviously it took him a lot longer to realize.

"It's okay I won't tell anyone though."


	4. Chapter 4

Everything is going good so far I went to school did my homework, and went to work. Right now I'm currently at work at the the cafe. I have survived my first week of school without anybody finding about my foxy me lol. During this week Kyoya has been coming into the cafe every time I'm working since my meeting with the host club. It was kinda creepy. He'd come and do some writing in his book or do some on his computer and have some tea. Then he'd leave. Sure we had customers that did that all the time but Kyoya did not seem like a person to even set a foot in maid cafes. Somehow something and after bringing him his tea he requested that I have a word with him after my shift was over I agreed what's the worst that could happen?

After work:

"Hi Ootori. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"I want to make an agreement with you." he stated bluntly

"Um sure…"

"You know Haruhi is a girl and I just want to be sure you won't tell anyone so I want you to become a member of the host club of course I understand you won't be able to be there all the time but we can work around that. You job would mostly be to help me out with the planning and finances as well as drawing the host and selling the drawings on our online auction."

"Kyoya I promised I won't tell anyone about Haruhi. And I might take you up on your offer but only if you add cooking to my jobs, I'd love to help but I think you're spending too much buying sweets when we could invest in buying the ingredients and I could make them it would be a lot cheaper."

Kyoya looked at me in surprise obviously he didn't think his plan would go over so well.

"That is fine by me, I just have to run the details through Tamaki since he is our president and I will have everything set up for when school started on Monday." Kyoya add and bid me goodnight as he left the cafe. I left shortly after him to head home. This will be a good distraction for me I'm starting to a little bored with just work and school. Tomorrow is Sunday and I have nothing to do other than take a trip to the market.

Sunday

Since I sleep in fox form my bed is never a mess it's kinda weird. I woke up and got dressed maybe after shopping I'll find a quiet place to run around in my fox form it's been a while and I miss it. I was at the market getting the things I needed for with week. Milk, eggs, rice, nori, tuna, and vegetables.

"Pauline-senpai?" Haruhi was standing there in shorts and a t-shirt with a confused look on her face.

"Hmm? Haruhi? what are you doing here?' I asked a bit confused.

"What am I doing here what are you doing here?"

"Well I live just around the corner so I thought I'd start doing my shopping here."

"Wow really I live around the corner as well." she replied.

turns out Haruhi and I live in the same building a couple of doors down from each other. I helped her with the rest of her shopping and walked home with her.

"It was talking with you Haruhi I am going out for bit but when I come back do you want to hang out at my place?" I ask hoping she'd say yes it gets a little lonely when you live by yourself.

"Sure Pauline-senpai." Haruhi smiled and returned to her apartment. I unlocked my door and out my groceries away before heading to a small wooded area and transforming in my fox. I spent two hours running around and just relaxing outside in fox form. I decided it was time to head back since I wanted to hang out with Haruhi. I turned back into myself and went to get Haruhi.

Later

Haruhi and I have been hanging out for a few hours talking about random things and playing board games.

"Pauline-senpai where are your parents?" she asked curiously. I felt very comfortable around her and I knew I wasn't going to be able to avoid the question forever so I decided to tell her.

"Haruhi, I live by myself. I have since I moved to Japan. When I was eleven I lost my father due to illness. It didn't faze me much he was never around. My mother on the other hand was around too often. She made my life hell. I was basically her slave for years without realizing it. I did everything around the house the cleaning, cooking, paid some of the bills and made sure i went to school everyday. Once I realized what was going on, I set a plan into action I started saving and doing different research. Never looking into Japan I lef tons a traces to different places I looked into to throw anyone off my track…" By this time Haruhi look like she was going to cry

"I moved to Japan midsummer picked up a job and applied to school." When I finished Haruhi had me in a tight hug.

"Pauline-senpai I am sorry to hear that."

"It's alright I'm out of there now and I'm perfectly fine." I said with a smile and added

"Please don't tell the other hosts."

"I promise I won't." Haruhi offered me her pinky and we pinky swore on it.

"Haruhi went home shortly after since we have school the next day. 'I don't need to work after school tomorrow so I will be joining the host club in their activities for the afternoon' I thought to myself before locking my door and going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya had Honey-senpai tell me that Tamaki is okay with me joining the host club.

"Pauline-chan! You get to join the host club! Yay we can eat cake together and you can make me more cookies!" Honey exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah thats right Honey-chan, I can make you cakes too." I added with a small smile. Mori just grunted in agreement. During lunch I had Kyoya open the club room's kitchen for me to start baking some of the snacks for after school. I made strawberry cake, chocolate chips cookies along with puff pastry. Tamaki should be impressed with the puff pastry since he is half french. You see I already know these things because just like Kyoya I do my research on people. I had all the treats baked and the kitchen cleaned by the time the lunch period ended, Kyoya was just coming to lock up as I was leaving. I looked up at the young Ootori and seen a slight blush on his face. I looked down and I was still wearing the apron that I put on before I started and I had flour in my hair.

"You should clean yourself up before heading back to class Pauline-senpai…" Kyoya stated rather awkwardly.

"Yes of course Kyoya-san, but before I go.. here I know you are not really fond of sweet so I made you some salty caramel bites. I know you like them." I gave him small box of them.

"How did you know I liked those?" Kyoya asked.

"Because I do my research, Kyoya-san, just like you do."

He stood there dumbfounded. I looked at him and smiled

"I'll see you after school."

Kyoya's POV

I was going to the club room to see if Pauline was done yet since it was almost the end of lunch. When I got there she was in an apron and covered in flour. She.. she looked cute… man did i really just think that I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, they were tinted pink and I knew it I didn't have enough time to settle the blush on my face when she looked up at.

"You should clean yourself up before heading back to class Pauline-senpai…" I stated rather awkwardly.

"Yes, of course Kyoya-san, but before I go… here I know you are not that fond of sweets so I made you some salty caramel bites. I know you like them." She handed me a small box.

"How did you know I liked those?" I asked curiously.

"Because I do my research, Kyoya-san, just like you do."

I stood there dumbfounded. She smiled at me and told me she'd see me after school.

Who is this girl and why is she so secretive? I asked myself. I had been trying so hard to find information on her, the only things I found out was that she had won various cooking competitions while she lived in Canada and that she got into the school on scholarship. I knew the basics, she was born September 11 1998 in Canada. She lives in the same apartment building as Haruhi and she lived by herself but that's all I know I couldn't find any other information. It was so frustrating. I was very interested in this girl I'm not completely sure why but she was intriguing. I locked up the room and headed to class. On my way to class I tried one of the salty caramel bites. God it was so good I understand why she won so many competitions. For the rest of the day I was having a hard time focusing, that image of Pauline-senpai with flour in her hair kept popping in my head.

Pauline's POV

It was now the end of the day I was walking with Mori and to the club to help set up. Kyoya had told me that today I'd be drawing the hosts in action. I was setting up the table for the snacks and for my drawing things, the twins bounced over to me.

"Pauline-senpai where did you learn to bake?" The twins asked in unison.

"At my old school in Canada, we had different baking and cooking classes that I took. I use to spend all my time in the kitchen when my uncle was still around." I sighed. That was the first time I told them anything about my personal life.

"oh" they said.

Club started and all the hosts had guests. Honey and Mori were sitting at table with some of the sweets I set out eating and chatting with their guests. The twins were doing one of their strange brotherly love acts. Tamaki was on the couch entertaining a few of his regulars. Haruhi was talking with her guests about some math test, and Kyoya well Kyoya was just typing away on his computer while explaining a few things about the club to his guests. I didn't really understand Kyoya he wasn't really a host but he still took guests. My first sketch I did was of Mori and Honey. Honey had icing on his face and Mori was wiping it off with a napkin. I remember the image for a while after seeing it happen in present time i began sketching it came out perfectly. The second Sketch was of Haruhi, she had lost her guest to Tamaki and was staring out the window in a dream like state it was the perfect pose to go with that far away look in her eyes. Next I drew the twins wrapped in each other's arms. Tamaki was next I drew him holding out a flower smiling charmingly. Last but not least was Kyoya I decided that I'd draw him working. I put tons of detail in this piece. I had no idea why but I drew Kyoya the way he looked exactly. At the end of hosting hours I had shown everyone their pictures except the one of kyoya I hid that one away embarrassed that I drew him in such detail.

"Whoa these are really good Pauline-senpai." Haruhi exclaimed everyone else nodded in agreement.

"T-thanks guys." I smile sheepishly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story so far!**

Kyoya's POV

Pauline acts so quite and nice I don't really think it suits her. I was studying her the other day watching her actions and listening to the way she spoke. It seemed weird I studied her eyes and seen a different story in them, her annoyance, and how her smile didn't reach her eyes. Hmm interesting.

Later that day I visited the maid cafe where Pauline-senpai works. During my visit she brought me my usual tea and made small talk with me. God she looked so cute in that maid outfit… I have to stop thinking like this, i mentally slapped myself, there was a slight blush on my face as Pauline smile at me.

"Pauline-senpai I have a few notes from the club that I'd like to go over with you after your done work is that okay?" I asked her I really did have papers I wanted her opinion on for the club but I wanted to ask her other questions as well.

"Sure thing Kyo-chan, I'm off in a few minutes meet me outside and we can head over to my apartment." she replied before taking off to the staff room. I was a little shocked at the nickname she threw into the sentence Homey was the only one to every call me by a nickname. I almost liked it. I stood outside and waited for the redheaded girl to return.

"Alright. I'm done now let's go." Pauline started walking towards her home I fell into step with her.

We chatted a like bit about the club.

"Hey Pauline-senpai why is it that you drew pictures of all the hosts except me?" This has been bothering me since we had seen the picture earlier. Pauline blushed slightly, that was cute I thought to myself god what am I thinking.

"I… um I did draw you but I didn't like it so I didn't show you or the others." she said nervously.

We reached her apartment it was literally a few doors down from Haruhi's. Pauline told me to take off my shoes so I did. She had her living room set up in a simple manner, there was a bookshelf full of books most were in English there was a coffee table that was covered in artwork and cookbooks and various art supplies, and a simple couch. She didn't have much decorating her walls other than a few paintings and photos of nothing in particular.

"Would you like some tea Kyo-chan Pauline called from the kitchen.

"Yes, that would be lovely thank-you." I replied. She came back in the room with two cups of tea and a pencil to help with the paperwork that I was pulling out of my bag.

"Heres your tea"

"thank you"

"So these are some of the finance papers and these are different cosplay ideas."

Pauline looked over the finance papers first.

"You know Kyoya if we shopped at supermarket for our snack supplies we would save a lot of money. We could also save money if we did a little less cosplay." Pauline said simply

"The girls love the cosplays we do" I replied

"Yes I know they do, but if we cut down to one cosplay a month and raised the points needed to attend on the cosplay days we could save and make some money." Man this girl is smart

"The girls will be more excited about it if they stop being so frequent that they will be racking up points to have enough for cosplay days." She added

"That's a great idea Pauline-senpai."I stated wholeheartedly

"Pauline-senpai there's something I noticed that I wanted to ask you about."

"sure thing kyo-chan ask away." She smiled at me

"Why do you act so different from your personality?" I asked bluntly

"What are you talking about Kyoya?" she ask politely

"Why are you acting like someone that's not you. I can see it in your eyes that your act is not who you are." I stated

"God… you right Kyoya. I've been acting strangely since I got here." Her voice seemed to change with the sudden change in her mood she looked more comfortable.

"I guess that now that I'm living in Japan I'm not sure if my real self is good enough for the stuck up rich people at school. No offence."

"None taken. But you should consider just being yourself you did have enough courage to talk to Tamaki's dad about your uniform."

"That's true sorry for being so fake about my personality Kyoya." She smile a real smile. Man it was breathtaking.

"Kyoya I'm getting sleepy could you leave so I can get some sleep?" Pauline asked still sounding relaxed and like she should.

"Oh! yes sure thing, Goodnight Pauline-senpai I will see you in school tomorrow." She replied with a goodnight. I and walked down the hallway towards the front door but I had forgotten my bag.

Pauline's POV

Man I'm so tired I'm glad he left. I couldn't help it anymore I shifted into my fox from. As my paws touched the ground a heard a small gasp. Well fuck I said in my head. I shifted back quickly before Kyoya could run out without me explaining.

"Wait Kyoya don't go let me explain!" I yelled I caught up to at the step to the apartment building and had him come back inside with me.

"...Pauline…..senpai… you just turned into a fox…. how are you supposed to explain that…?" Kyoya questioned rather slowly.

"Kyoya I'm you weren't suppose to find out. But you did so I'll have to tell you. Well let's put this simply. Kyoya I'm a shapeshifter. I can switch between human and fox form. That's the only thing I can shift into. I can't fully control when I shift if I'm tired. You can't tell anyone no one else knows! Please you must keep this a secret!" Kyoya looked shocked.

"I need time to think about this. I'm sorry Pauline-senpai I will see you tomorrow."

God I am so stupid!


	7. Chapter 7

Pauline's POV

After Kyoya left I curled up on the couch and bawled my eyes out. kyoya hates me he thinks I'm weird. A freak! All these things were rushing through my mind. Being extremely sad and tired I shifted back into fox form and fell asleep.

When morning came I could not calm myself enough to change back. Ugh! no school for me then today back to sleep I shall go!

Kyoya's POV

Man I am so stupid why did i run away like that…. Ugh… It's now club time and I can't focus Pauline hasn't been here all day and Mori and Honey said she didn't attend any of her classes. Did I make her that upset? God what is wrong with me I've been worried about her all day and night. Once I finally processed what actually happened I did some research on Canadian myths and legends. A lot of them talked about shapeshifters. Pauline was one. I'm such an idiot running away from her like that!

Hosting hours have just ended I packed up my stuff and took off quickly tell my driver to take me straight to Pauline's apartment. When I got there I knocked on the door but there was no answer. Me being who I am I tried opening the door luckily it was unlocked. I entered the apartment, took my shoes off like the evening before and looked around. When I made it to the living room I noticed the small red fox curled up on the couch sleeping. How did I run away from her! I mentally yelled at myself. She's so cute even as an animal. She stirred in her sleep and began to wake up obviously noticing my presence. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes filled with sadness she let out what seemed to be whimper. I kinda got that she hasn't been able to change back yet. I walked over to the couch slowly.

"Pauline I am so sorry that I ran away like I did. I should have been more level headed." I sat on the couch next to her small form.

"Please forgive me I will keep your secret." she made some weird fox sound and moved closer walking into my lap and rubbing her head against me affectionately. Know that this small creature is Pauline I blushed and remember that I addressed her in a forward way.

She took off running down the hall to where her bedroom would be and came back out as herself. Her long red hair was tangled, she had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this." she apologized. She is so cute.

"It's alright Pauline-senpai" I went back to using a more formal way of addressing her which made her scrunch up her face.

"Kyoya call me Pauline I'm still not really used to being called anything but."

"Sure Pauline" I smiled. It must have just dawned on her that I knew her secret and was freaking out skill.

"I understand if you don't wanna continue to hang around me Kyoya… I know I'm a freak."

"You are mistaken Pauline I am even more intrigued by you now, I did my research and found out that shapeshifters are quite common in Canada." I added cooly hoping she'd get my hint.

"I intrigue you?" she question. She got the hint good.

"Yes I am and I have been since we met. there are too many unanswered questions about you." I explained.

"I'm rather glad I have caught your interest Kyo-chan, but those questions lead into a dark past."

"Well I have more time than you think Pauline."

"alright, alright what's your first question?" she asked

"Why did you leave Canada?"

"I left because being where I was was like living in hell. With the devil as my mother. You see I grew up in a good childhood way but when I got older I realized what was really happening. For my whole life my mother used my sister and myself as her personal slaves. She made us do all the cleaning and when old enough cooking, as well as get her everything she needed/wanted. My mother is not a nice person. My sister moved out at the age of sixteen. Escaping the most that she could. Me on the other had a tighter leash. It took my three years of working and careful planning, but I got out. Kyoya I did everything I need to I avoided looking at Japan as a option when I did research on the computer knowing it can be traced. I did a lot of book research. I had someone purchase the plane ticket for me as well as covering all my tracks."

"That sounds horrible." I know she didn't want me to pity her. In fact I didn't I respected her.

"Next question" she said

"How long have you been a shapeshifter for?"

"two years I first shifted on my fifteenth birthday when I ran into the woods to cry."

"oh…well that's all the questions I have for now." I didn't want to leave after she told me everything. I really like her.

"Kyoya you look like you having an emotional and mental war inside your head. Are you alright?" She asked me clearly concerned.

" I'm fine just not sure that I want to go home yet." I replied. And that's when she did the unexpected.

"Well you can stay here. If you'd like you can have my bed I haven't used since being here, I haven't controlled shifting yet so when I fall asleep shift into my fox form." She explained.

"...if it's no bother I think I'll take you up on your offer. It's awful late and I don't feel like answering a whole bunch of questions when I return home." I replied.

"Alright Kyoya just let grab some clothes from my room and then you may use it." She said nicely showing me that breathtaking smile.

Pauline had wandered off to the living room after making sure I was comfortable enough in her room. I took in all my surrounds she had a few pictures of people in here, one had her and a shorter but older looking blond girl with their arms thrown over each other's shoulders. She had medals hanging from the wall from cooking competitions and the room was painted blue with art work all around it. The was a piece of paper folded up on her dresser. Since I'm nosey I unfolded it and peeked at it. It was a beautiful hand drawing of… ME! It had all my detail from the small tint from my glasses to the way my hand rested on the keyboard of my computer. This must have been the drawing Pauline told me about yesterday. I walked out to the living room to see Pauline asleep in her fox form . Being the gentleman that I am I couldn't let her sleep in the living room on the couch. I walked over and picked her up she was light and her fur was really soft. What a dead sleeper I thought to myself as I carried her the room and set her on the bed. I was leaving the room but something overcame me I didn't know what it was but I laid down next to the sleeping fox, well she said I could use her bed and wasn't specific if I could use it at the same time as her or not. I shut my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry if Kyoya's character seems weird but I wanted Pauline's presence to affect him a lot and please if you like the story don't be afraid to comment or review I could use suggestions as well! Thanks for Reading!**

Kyoya's POV

I was so sleepy and comfortable when I woke up. I still haven't opened my eyes but I seemed to be cuddle a pillow that smelled like vanilla. I suddenly remembered I was not at home in my own bed. The "pillow" I was holding moved a bit and that's when I opened my eyes. Pauline was laying beside me in her human form. I started to freak out I was cuddling with Pauline-senpai! In her bed! I have to leave! I have to get up! I couldn't find the courage to let her go.

Pauline's POV

I was half asleep and half awake my bedroom had a warm comforting feeling this morning. There was a heavy scent of a woodsy cologne. Man it smelt good. I noticed that I wasn't in fox form which was quite odd since I could control it every time I was sleeping I'd be in fox form no matter what. When I had opened my eyes I was shocked there was a pair of arms wrapped around and a certain second year lying in my bed. Suddenly memories from yesterday came rushing through my head. The only thing I couldn't remember was how got to my bed and when I change forms. Kyoya look just as shocked as me but he was blushing, I played it off rather cooly I turned to face him

"Good morning Kyo-chan do you mind telling me how I got in here?" I requested

"Um… I left the room last night and noticed you looked cold on the couch I was going to….. Leave the as soon as I put you down…. But I guess I was really tired." He explained He is cute when he's all flustered like this. I smile at him. This is pretty comfortable then sudden realization hit me. I am not in Canada. In Japan sharing a bed with whom you are engaged or married to is highly frowned upon.

"Not to burst your bubble so early in the morning for I know you're not a morning person. Nut I highly suggest we get up. From my understanding being caught in this… situation may lead to rumors and a lecture from your father." I added

"You are right Pauline-senpai, I am sorry if I have made any extremely forward actions."

"It's quite alright Kyoya." we removed ourselves from the bed. It was still quite early and we needed to go to school today.

"I doubt you want to go home this morning and have to face any family members that might question you.. so you can shower here and we can head to school." I suggested Kyoya simply nodded and made a call on his phone.

Kyoya's POV

How in the hell is she acting so cool about all of this. Maybe she's freaking out in her mind like I am. She told me I could use her shower to clean up. She was obviously right when she assumed I didn't want to go home and be questions. I called my personal maid and driver to inform them that I needed them to bring me my spare uniform and to pick me up and take me to school.

"Pauline my driver will be here shortly to drop off my bag I'm going to use the washroom to clean up."

"Okay." She was headed but to her bedroom to get ready I suppose.

I was in the washroom undressing as I heard Pauline answer the door.

"Oh hey Haruhi" there was some muffled talking and Pauline shut the door. She must have told Haruhi to head to school ahead of her since she wasn't ready I heard the door open and close again but this time I was drying myself off from my shower. I had just finished wrapping the towel around my waist when the red fox girl called for me. I guess I had become a little too comfortable after last night and walked out of the washroom in just a towel coming face to face with Pauline. She looked at me up and down and blushed a scarlet shade of red when she realized what I was wearing. She handed me the bag she was holding

"you...you can change in my room." she stuttered looking away. How cute

"sure thing" I grab her chin so that she would look at me

"You're really cute when you blush." I winked at her and went to change. God why was I flirting with her. But man her reaction was so cute she stormed into the bathroom all flustered.

Pauline's POV

What in the hell is going on! Does he know I have a crush on him or is he just being weird? Ugh! He's so confusing and mysterious. Oh well. When Haruhi came to the door I had to make sure she didn't hear the extra noise Kyoya was making so I kept talking and sent her to school before me since I wasn't ready yet. God Kyoya looked so hot without a shirt…. What in the hell am I thinking!

We both finish getting ready. Most of the awkwardness has passed, after all we had to act normal and pretend nothing happened.

"Pauline I want to thank you for your hospitality, and letting me stay here. I really appreciate it."

"Well you are my friend after all it's the least I could do." I smiled

"Let's get going my car is waiting out front to take us to school and don't worry the driver has been sworn to secrecy." Kyoya explained. We left the house and entered the car.

"Kyoya, I have an idea.. I was doing research on your family's business and I noticed your will be opening a resort next month have you had a chance to test it out yet?"


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori, Honey and myself were sitting in Kyoya's limo. It was the end of the school day and we were waiting for the twins to capture Haruhi, so we could take her to the resort with us. Over the past little bit I have gotten really close to the rest of the hosts. Kyoya and I were no longer being awkward around each other and no one has found out what happened. Thank the gods. We seen Haruhi and the twins Tamaki rolled down the window

"Bring her with you." He stated the twins saluted him and dragged Haruhi into the limo with them. All the way there she just kept asking where we were going. Nobody cracked we all kept quiet about it.

We arrived at the resort Haruhi just looked confused she was whisked away by the twins. I followed them to make sure Haruhi was alright. Bad idea. The twins shoved me into the room that their maids just took Haruhi in

"Make sure you find Pauline-senpai a bathing suit as well." they yelled from outside. For fuck sakes I thought. The maids were showing Haruhi some pretty skimpy bikinis. I decided I'd start to look around myself. I found a dark blue bikini that was pretty modest it had red bows on it one on the chest that met in the middle of the my breasts. The second bow was on the bottom half on my right hip. I changed and found Haruhi in a cute pink one piece with a swimming cap.

"Haruhi, you look adorable." I complimented her

"Wow so do you Pauline-senpai." she replied. I adored Haruhi, she was like the little sister I always wants and she reminded me a lot of my older sister back in Canada… ugh man it's been so long since I seen her.

We left the change room only to run into Tamaki who was as red as a tomato while looking at haruhi he quickly look away and handed her some clothes

"A young woman shouldn't should that much skin in front of boys until she's married." Tamaki must have forgotten that I was there two or he really didn't care. Haruhi put on the clothes given to her by Tamaki. They left to go to met everyone else. Kyoya somehow appeared out of the shadows and handed me a wrap to over my bikini bottoms

"This is Japan and Tamaki was right a woman shouldn't walk around half naked. So please put this on." Kyoya stated.

"You're the one to talk about walking around half naked Kyoya." I retorted he blushed

"Please just put this on." I did as he asked that damned shadow king I thought to myself as he disappeared into the shadows and went back to the beach. I walked out there and was greeted by the twins.

"Did Tono get you too?" the questioned

"No I just don't need you staring at me." I said rather harshly. They looked shocked.

"Well you did make a good choice. The blue makes your hair stand out and the red bows are really cute." they said as Hikaru touched the bow in front of my chest. I slapped his hand away

"d-don't touch me you creep." I said they ran off to play in the water, Honey was swimming with Mori, Tamaki was having one of his weird daydreams, Haruhi was reading a book and Kyoya was doing some paper work. I climbed a tree and drew pictures of the hosts. Apparently I missed a lot when I was up there because Renge had showed up and said something about honey and god knows what else happened. I had left my tree and gave Kyoya my sketchbook and took off my wrap to go swimming

"Kyoya there are some drawings in my sketchbook which you can sell on the website."

"Thank you Pauline-senpai." He wouldn't look at me

"Kyoya?"

"Yes Pauline-senpai?"

"Look at me." I more so demanded than asked. He looked up at me and blushed turning more red than I've ever seen him.

"What is it that you need senpai?" he looked away.

"Nothing I just think you're cuter when you blush." I explained and ran off to the pool to swim with Honey since Mori was taking a break.

"Hey Pauline" Honey call out excitedly

"Hi Honey-chan" I yelled just as excited. I love swimming.

Sudden a huge wave crashed into me and Honey carrying us all the way to the end of the wave pool.

Kyoya's POV

OMFG! I was freaking out (on the inside that is) A huge wave just carried Pauline and Honey off to the other side of the park. No one could see my distress, but I was so nervous and worried. Those stupid boys were running around and knock into the totem pole that controls the wave pool. I could kill them. We took off to find the two.

"We shouldn't go that way." they all screamed

"Why is their crocodiles."

It was all nonsense I call my family's private police force to have them search for Pauline, Honey after we found a small gazebo that we were taking over under during the squall. All my worrying must have made me forget to mention that there were other guests here. During my phone call Mori and Haruhi took off to find Honey and Pauline

When the rain stopped the rest of us continued our search after I mentioned my mistake. When we finally met up with everyone else some of my private police force members were in two piles of injured heaps.

"this must be Honey-senpai's work" the twins said.

"Actually Pauline-chan helped too!" Honey exclaimed

"What!?" Tamaki the twins and myself asked

"Yeah, I'm trained in MMA (mixed martial arts)." Pauline explained as we stared at her in shock.

"Kyoya how did you not know this don't you know everything about everyone?" The twins asked.

"Actually Pauline-senpai is the only one I can't dig up anything on." I calmly explained.

Pauline's POV

Everyone was shocked about this new knowledge about me. We all walked back to the main gate. Kyoya was walking slowly behind every one so I slowed and walked with him

"Are you alright Kyo-chan?" I whispered

"I..I-I was really worried about you Pauline… I was so flustered." He admitted. I blushed

"I was relieved when we found you and even more so when I found about your MMa studies." He continued.

"Kyoya… that's so sweet. Well now you have all the data you need to change some of the designs and get rid of the crocodiles." I laughed a bit. I started to pay attention to the conversation that was going on in front of us someone said something about going to the beach… That sounds like fun…..


	10. Chapter 10

Friday

"The beach?"

"Of course, the beach"

"but why?"

"Don't you remember what you said?"

"You said you wanted to go to a real beach."

"Did i say that?"

"Yes Haruhi" The twins argued with Haruhi. They brought some swim suits with them

" here's the fun part" the twins said together

"we brought some swim suits for you to choose from" Karou said

"Pretty cute don't you think?" Hikaru asked as they showed her a pink two piece with ruffles Honey interjected and showed her a different one while quickly explained Haruhi's flat chest and that the ruffles would help hide that little fact.

"On the other hand Pauline-chan should wear this one." They coursed together they showed be bikini That was white with red cherries all over it. Tamaki had enough and started playing baseball with the twins head and complaining how they were harassing his "little girl" Kyoya looked a bit annoyed but not enough to say anything.

"That means we're not going to the beach?" the twins asked as the hid behind the table Haruhi was studying at.

"Who said that we're not going" Tamaki replied

"Really? so you wanna go after all?" The chimed together

"Can Usa-chan come too?" Honey asked that was seriously adorable! Being as cool as Kyoya is

"I have no problem with that." he stated coolly while writing something in his book. Awe he's so cute. I smile

"Sweet beach time!" I exclaimed everyone looked at me a little shocked that I seemed so out of charater.

"Hey don't look at me like that I haven't been to the beach in forever!" I exclaimed.

"Huh we're really gunna go?" Haruhi asked

"why not?" Tamaki replied.

"Let's go to the beach"

…

"So why'd we come to Okinawa?" the twins asked

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here."

"It's beautiful!" Honey exclaimed. "Isn't?"

"Yeah." Mori replied

"But couldn't we have gone to the caribbean or even Fiji?" the twins asked

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?" Kyoya said coolly. I wasn't sure If I should feel offended as well

"Ugh you do realize that I can hear what you're saying right?" Haruhi noted.

Kyoya was keeping track of Tamaki's time with his patrons and the twins were play beach volley with theirs. I have no clue what Mori and Honey but it sure looked strange. Haruhi and I were sitting under an umbrella I was sketching a picture of Kyoya since he looked handsome standing there.

"Ugh why?... this sucks I thought going to the beach meant a day off." Haruhi complained I was going to answer but we were interrupted

"Um Haruhi" three girls were now standing behind up

"aren't you going to go swimming with us?" one of them asked

"No… Ugh I like looking at the sea from a safe distance." Haruhi said naturally

"well if you're not going to swim do you mind if we sat here and talked with you?" the third girl asked.

"But why? you girls should go swim. you got cute swimsuits on. Why not show them off?" the girls sighed. God to everyone else do I not exist or something? I got up and went to sit with Kyoya.

"We didn't expect the boss to bring the ladies with us." the twins coursed together

"You were invited on the this all expenses paid vacation for a reason.." Kyoya started

"and that is to keep out clients entertained." I finished his sentence

"We know but with the girls here Haruhi can't change into her swimsuit." they whined.

"Pauline-senpai when did you start acting so much like Kyoya-senpai?" they asked

"You know I was always like this, hehe but no one noticed." I replied as I pushed my glasses up.

During our conversation somehow Tamaki appeared and turned the subject back on Haruhi.

"Don't worry I have the situation all under control. My little angel shouldn't be prancing about in a swim in front of you two perverts." Suddenly we lost him and he was stuck in one of his day dreams. Kyoya and I got up and walked away from the weirdos.

Kyoya's POV

Pauline and I left the twins and the boss to check on a few things.

"Hey Kyo-chan, look at these drawings of the hosts that I got done." She handed me her sketch book . Man she was really good at drawing. I came across a page that had me standing on the beach making sure the guests all had equal time with Tamaki. Which reminded me of the drawing I found in her appartment.

"Pauline? Why was that drawing of me folded up on your dresser so detailed compared to all the others?" I questioned and she blushed and looked away.

"I-I had drew it the first day of working with you all and was embarrassed on how much detail I put into it, so I didn't show everyone. I have no idea way I drew you the way I did it just felt right." This time I blushed at her forwardness.

We were talking with my family's private police force since they had shown up to repay, Pauline and Honey-senpai for attacking them.

"Mori-senpai, My family's private police force has stopped by. They wanted to make it up to Honey-senpai and Pauline-senpai for attacking them at the water park.. so they brought shellfish." Haruhi was saying something about dinner while Kyoya was taking notes and Tamaki was using some stupid crab puns. When all the girls started screaming

"CEN-TI-PEDE!" All the girls and hosts freaked out. Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and picked up the bug I stopped her before she threw it.

"Haruhi don't throw the poor thing!" I took the big from her gently and walked it over to the far side of the beach and let it go.

"Hey Haruhi" the twins said

"I know most girls are not really the bug loving type and I certainly didn't think that you were but.." Hikaru said

"were you really going to throw him." Karou finished

"Well of course it would take a lot more than that to kill a centipede."

"Haruhi is so brave and manly.."

"Pauline is so sweet and caring" they girls chirped.

Third person POV

"Well isn't that great those two aren't normal I thought girls were suppose to be afraid of bugs." the twins said

"I'm sure they're afraid of something." Tamaki implied. Just then the twins got an idea

"Hey boss listen up, we just thought up a new game to play that could be a lot of fun." they said together

"What do you say?" Karou asked

"It's called 'Who can find out the girl's weakness game' so think your up to it?" The chorused together. Tamaki looked scared

"But that game sounds terrible."

"Meh, I guess you're right since the girls would only share something like that with someone that their close with." The called out.

"What are the rules!"

"Now that's more like it!" The twins said with a grin.

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow, whoever finds out their weakness first wins." they explained

Suddenly Kyoya was interested

"and I have the prize for the game's lucky winner." Kyoya smirked and showed everyone pictures of Haruhi from middle school and picture of Pauline in her maid outfit from work.

"We want to play too!" Honey explain Mori grunted in agreement.

"It looks like we're all competing then" Kyoya noted Tamaki freak out over the pictures of Haruhi

"where did you get those photos anyway." Honey asked

"I have my sources"

"you know Pauline looks cute as a maid."

The game started and they tried just about everything. The twins brought Pauline and Haruhi to cave and tried to scare them with a ghost story. Paranormal fear failed. Honey locked the two girls and himself in one of the police forces trucks. Honey himself got scared. Claustrophobia attack strategy…. Fail. Mori tried scaring with sharp objects Pauline asked if she could have it and Haruhi gave a play on words….Fail. The twins got bored with the game as the sun started setting.

Pauline's POV

I took a walk on the beach with Haruhi. I was mentally capturing the sunset while she was collecting more seashells. We were call up to a cliff by some of our guests. We headed up there but when we got into view there were two, obviously drunk boys bugging the girls Haruhi threw her bucket of sea creatures at one of them

"Why don't you quit bothering them and leave them alone, weren't you jerks listening?"

"You little runt!" The one guy yelled I kicked the other, freeing the girls I yelled at them to go get some help. The one I kicked was out but the other was dangling Haruhi over the cliff I was a bit too late and the guy let her go I jump off the cliff after her just as the rest of the club arrived.

Kyoya's POV

My heart sank as I watch Pauline jump after Haruhi I tore my shirt off and Tamaki and I dive after the two girls. Tamaki reached Haruhi before I made it to Pauline was seen she transformed. She must have been overly worried. Somehow she made it to Haruhi but her fox form couldn't handle all the water. I grabbed her small form. She will have to forgive me about giving away her secret at some point because her life was more important than keeping her secret.I had the small fox in my arms as I reached the rest of the club on the beach. Haruhi had woken up and the idiots were arguing on how she shouldn't have done what she did. Once they realized I was standing there they all looked at me shocked

"Kyoya-senpai you jump over the cliff for Pauline-senpai why are holding a fox?" the twins asked

"Believe it or not but this is Pauline." I could tell she was breathing. Good. I called the doctor. The boys had enough sense to send the girls home. Everyone was basically in shock.

"I know I was shocked when I found out too. But we do need to get the girls to the house." reminded everyone. I took Pauline to my room since the other rooms weren't give out yet. I had wrapped her small form in a towel. To dry her off. When I did so she woke up and grumbled at me.

"Are you able to change back we have a bit of explaining to do." She did a fox like sigh and nodded her head. She got up off the bed and formed back into her human form.

"Kyoya, are you mad at me for what I did. Like how Tamaki is mad at Haruhi?" she asked. I got up and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm not mad at you." I drapped my shirt over here that I had been carrying. She blushed

"Good, I don't want you to be mad at me." she looked up at me and gave me that breathtaking smile

"w-well you should go get dressed so you don't catch a cold." I told her I handed her her bag and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. Before she left she reach up and kissed me on the check. My face must have been as red as a tomato, she giggled

"Thank-you for coming after me Kyoya, a true prince in shining armour." she left to get dress.

Man She is so cute. How could one person make me feel like I have just ran a mile.

She came out of the bathroom in a pair of mid-thigh length shorts and a t-shirt that had some Canadian band on it.

"Kyoya I'm keeping your shirt." She stated

"um why?" was all I could ask.

"I like it and it would be a great PJ shirt." She smiled

"Oh okay" I couldn't even argue with her.

Pauline's POV

We were now sitting in a room and the spotlight was on me. Now that everyone knew I had to explain. I told them the same thing I told Kyoya about shapeshifting I did not tell them anything about my life in Canada. None of them seemed too freaked out. Well other than Tamaki. They had me transform in front of them and Tamaki freaked out and said something about black magic. When dinner was ready we all moved to the dining hall. Mori left to go get Haruhi for dinner. When she arrived she was wearing the cutest dress and Tamaki was hiding behind a support beam blushing.

Dinner was awkward. Tamaki ignored Haruhi till he couldn't take it anymore.

She had eaten a ton of crabs

"Haven't you had enough" Tama-chan spat

"I thought you weren't talking to me." she retorted.

"Well I've had enough, Kyoya show me to my room."

"Pauline-chan please accompany us. I'd to discuss something with you."

"If you all will excuse me then." I followed Tamaki and Kyoya into the hallway. We dropped Tamaki off at his room and head toward Kyoya's room.

"I have a plan to scare Haruhi, so that she understands what Tamaki means about being defenceless are you in?" He asked me

"Sure Kyo-chan what are you going to do?"

"Come here I'll show you." We entered his bedroom and he backed me up into the wall with a serious look in his eyes.

"I want to use, the flowers I sent the ladies as a reason to tell her that she can repay me with her body." he explained

"hmm, if that's your approach, throw her on to the bed and make sure she can't get away from you easily." I suggested. He grabbed me by the wrists and threw me on to the bed and climbing on top of me in the same motion.

"very good, very convincing." I told him. I was kinda nervous his hold was strong and the look in his eyes was dead serious.

"now that you can't escape me let me ask you something." what was he trying to do here i wondered

"O-okay"

"Why is it that every time you draw me it's in such detail, or how you said you can't control, your transformation when you sleep but you transformed back to your human form when I stayed with?" I blush scarlet red remembering waking up in his arms that morning.

"I d-don't r-really know. My only theory is that I have a crush on you." I said rather bluntly. This time he blushed. Still pinned down he looked into my eyes and leaned closer, he glanced at my lips asking permission and when I didn't respond he kissed me. The kiss was literally filled with passion. I swear I seen fireworks and even If I didn't my see them I felt light headed and my heart raced. We pulled apart and both blushed.

"Um…. well… that was nice….." I stammered. He obviously was still processing it.

"I better go you have a plan to carry out." with that I left and went into the kitchen I wasn't sure what I was doing I guess I just needed time to think.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyoya's POV

After Pauline felt the room I went to take a shower I needed to clear my mind, so I'd be on task when Haruhi showed up. I couldn't get Pauline off my mind, her lips had been so soft. I didn't mean to kiss her, well I wanted to. But I wasn't really expecting it. It was all in the moment, it was like I couldn't stop myself. I felt the heat in my face i must be blushing. I got out of the shower, I put my jeans back on and I was sitting in the chair, still thinking about that kiss. When the twins rushed Haruhi into my rooms bathroom. I was drying my hair when she came out, she looked a bit confused

"Are you alright?" I questioned

"Yes.. I'm so sorry for intruding sir." she bowed.

"Relax it's just me." I say while drying my hair a bit more.

"Oh.. Kyoya-senpai, I'm sorry for making you all worry earlier."

"That's alright, but it set me back a bit I had to send all the girls some flowers to apologize." I say

"I'm sorry Kyoya-senpai I'll pay you back…"

"The flowers were quite expensive…" I turned off the lights "If you want you can pay me back with you body" I continued. I flipped her onto the bed just like I had done with Pauline earlier.

"You won't do it. Senpai.." she concluded

"and why is it that you think that." I asked

"you're too much of a nice guy.. plus you have nothing to gain from it." she admitted. I got up and sat at the edge of the bed. At least she knows the difference. I stood up and grabbed my vest as Tamaki walked in

"Hey Kyoya this sunburn is worse than I thought do you have any lotion… Wait Why IS HARUHI BEDROOM WITH YOU WHEN THE LIGHTS ARE OFF!" Tamaki started freaking out I just picked up the lotion and hit him in the face with

"here use as much as you want." I said and walk off down the hallway. I put my vest off and entered the kitchen. I seen Pauline sitting at the table with a serious look on her face.

"Oh… Hey Kyoya…" she said as she noticed me standing there.

"Good evening Pauline.." I grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and handed one to her.

"Thank-you" she replied with a smile.

"listen, I'm sorry about what happened back in my room… that was too forward of me to do." She blushed and looked down.

"No need to be sorry. It's not like it was unwanted, it was just unexpected.." she admitted to me. I guess if I'm going to be bold now is the time to do it. I walked closer to her and tilted her head up to look at me.

"Does that mean you'd like it to happen again?" I smirked, her face turned scarlet red. I inched closer to her face

"I-I um…" she sounded nervous, It was cute to get her all flustered like that. I kissed her again. she leaned into the kiss as I deepened it. we both pulled apart. I was collected this time. She was as red as her hair.

"Now, what should we do about our little situation?" I asked It was obvious that we liked each other. She looked a bit confused.

"What are you talking about."

"you know what I'm talking about it's obvious we have feelings for each." I said rather bluntly.

"Oh, so you did notice. " she pointed out.

"Of course. Here's my proposal.. we go on a date, If everything goes well, we shall start courting each, making you my girlfriend. If every goes poorly, then we will exterminate our feelings." I suggested. She seemed to be considering the proposal.

"if everything goes well on the date, I become your girlfriend? and if I become your girlfriend what happens to you hosting duties?"

"Well, if you become my girlfriend, we will announce it to the rest of the club and I will stop my hosting duties but continue to direct the club. That being said If you become my girlfriend we will have to find you a more suitable job." I said

"I understand, Then its a deal."

"Well I will pick you up at five next Saturday." I told Her.

"Formal or casual wear?"

"I'll get back to you on that, for now we should gather the boys and check on Haruhi and Tamaki."

"Wait before we go I'd like to ask you something."

"sure" I replied looking at her questionably

"I want to test a theory. It's okay if you're not comfortable with this.. but when we had our "sleepover" I noticed I had changed back to human form while sleeping and that's never happened before so I was wondering if…. I could sleeping in you bed….. with you…. to test my theory." She stammered out, It was cute, the way she asked, she had been blushing the whole time.

"I don't mind just please keep it a secret." I asked. In all honesty I wanted to hold her in my arms like that again. She hugged me tightly.

"Thank-you" she almost whispered I hugged her back and we went and looked for the rest of the club. When we checked on Tamaki and Haruhi, We found them on the floor in my room. There was a blindfold over Haruhi's eyes and she had earplugs in. The twins then went on to tease Tamaki about being a S&M pervert.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating! I am having writer's block! :( So if you have any ideas for Pauline and Kyoya's date please tell me. Again I am sorry that this is not an update and that there hasn't been one in a few days. I am looking forward to hearing you ideas! Please don't forget to follow and review! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

I would love to update this story but I am still having problems writing the date scene please help me out! They show must go on my fellow Ouran Fans!


End file.
